digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mikey, Warrior of the Light!
|airdate= (Ja:) October 26, 2010 (En:) December 8, 2013 }} Synopsis As continues his battle with and , the Fusion Fighters finds themselves under fire by , who shoots his Fusion Loader out of his hands. Reapmon only stops when his shots reveal a statue, which reminds Reapmon of something that lets him give the Fusion Fighters a proper fight. At this point, Blastmon loses patience and fires a wide-ranging attack. The Fusion Fighters retreat, but the attack knocks Mikey into a chasm and knocks him out. When he awakens, Mikey approaches the statue he saw earlier, which begins to glow with a light that engulfs Mikey as well. Reapmon, also within the cavern, explains how the Queen has given approval for Mikey to be a member of the Warriors of the Light, who once protected the Sand Zone. Reapmon stays his hand in respect for the Warriors. Outside, Blastmon retreats to recharge, while Nene and Christopher leave after finding no other enemies and learning of Mikey's possession of the region's Code Crown. The Fusion Fighters search for their missing General, only for a enemy Digimon to shoot poison barbs at the Digimon. Reapmon and Mikey explore the underground caverns that provide water to the Sand Zone, with Mikey asking the former many questions. Reapmon suddenly fires on a group of KoDokugumon, explaining upon prompting that they moved into Silicalia after the city suffered a great tragedy. The two eventually stumble into a pile of rubble blocking their way, but Mikey uses the DigiCard to break through. Within, they discover a golden sword. Reapmon explains that the tragedy was the death of the Warriors, and that he was the one who ultimately slew them. The Warriors protected Silicalia when the war raged through the World, turning it into a flourishing place. A young Reapmon trained with , desiring to be a Warrior of the Light, but he was continually not blessed by the Queen's light. Reapmon currently believes that the light from the statue is the Queen finally speaking to him to spare Mikey. As they walk, Reapmon reveals that the Warriors became highly aggressive due a curse, and his body forced him to kill in self-defense, and that he works for the Bagra Army to can find the origin of the curse. At last, they escape to the surface. There, the Fusion Fighters' Digimon attack them, all with a glowing purple mark, on their foreheads. Reapmon recognizes the mark as the same ones the Warriors had on them. appears and reveals her subordinate , who enspells others to view all as enemies. Reapmon shoots Ebemon to free the hypnotized Digimon and turns his weapons on Laylamon, who responds by impaling him with her hand. In response, Mikey forms , who destroys Ebemon. Laylamon proceeds to attack the weakened Reapmon, but Shoutmon X4's sword prevents her from doing so, only Reapmon to collapse from Laylamon's poison. Featured Characters (28) |c5= * (7) *Vilemon (25) * (26) |c6= *Karatenmon (23) *Silphymon (23) * (29) |c7= * (16) *' ' (18) |c10= *' ' (1) * (2) * (3) * (8) * (9) * (10) * (10) * (10) *' ' (13) * (14) * (15) * (16) * (21) * (22) }} DigiAnalyzer Data Files DigiCard Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) , Pickmons) |DIGIMON2narrow=yes |episodeorder2=2,4 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Shoutmon |added3=+ Ballistamon, Dorulumon, , Pickmons }} , Pickmons) |DIGIMON2narrow=yes |episodeorder2=2,4 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Ballistamon |added3=+ Shoutmon, Dorulumon, , Pickmons }} , Pickmons) |DIGIMON2narrow=yes |episodeorder2=2,4 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Dorulumon |added3=+ Shoutmon, Ballistamon, , Pickmons }} ) |DIGIMON2narrow=yes |episodeorder2=2,4 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Pickmon (Silver) |customname3=Silver Pickmons |added3=+ Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, }} Quotes Other notes de:Mikey, Ritter des Lichts